Five hosts, One hostess
by BelieveHopeLove
Summary: AU/OOC A different take on the original story of the OHSHC. Tamaki/Haruhi Short story!
1. Chapter 1

-I do not own OHSHC

Haruhi sat in her bedroom and looked at herself in her floor length mirror.

Today was her first day at Ouran Academy and she was only there on scholarship.

_At least it'll look great on my transcript._

_Oh mother in heaven, will you bless me on a good first day?_

She smoothed out an invisible wrinkle on her black pleated skirt and checked for runs in her tights. Her white shirt was tucked in and her baby blue blazer fit snugly over it. She loosened up her tie a bit to give herself some more air.

Her hair was tied up high in a ribbon and her bangs kept falling in her face.

Suddenly, her father busted through her door.

"Haru-chan! You look so adorable in your school uniform!"

"Thanks dad. Have you seen my shoes?"

"Oh I wish we were the same size, I could use that uniform to-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!"

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to upset you. Are you okay with walking there?"

"Yeah dad of course! Don't be late for work; I'll see you after school!"

She closed the door behind her and started her way towards the academy.

_Finally, a break before we leave._

She left to go find a quiet place to study.

_An abandoned music room? Well, I'm not picky._

She opened the door to see a tropical paradise.

_What is this? Where am I?_

"Hello princess! Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"The what?"

The blonde man who spoke wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Are you new here love? I've never seen you before!"

"Well, yeah I came here on scholarship."

"No way!"

This time a pair of identical voices spoke. She turned at saw the twins in her first period look at her.

She looked to their left to see a very tall man, a business looking man, and a third year she saw in the hallway that was adorably short.

"So, you couldn't pay for an appointment anyway. Well, why are you here?"

"I was looking for a quiet place to study-"

"Well you can study here!"

"Uh, no way-"

"Nonsense dear princess! If it means seeing your pretty face I'd love to see you here."

"I'm sorry but-"

"Tamaki."

The business student spoke.

He let her go and turned towards him.

"I've been meaning to tell you that we can't keep this club if you don't get your grades up. How about, Haruhi can study during hosting hours and after she can help with yours."

"Sounds good!"

"Well, I don't-"

"The club can pay for your schooling until you graduate."

"And what would you get out of it?"

"This club counts as an extracurricular activity. It looks good on a transcript."

"Well, okay I guess."

"Great!"

Suddenly she was hugged by the third year.

"Yay! Haru-chan can stay!"

Haruhi barely listened as the 'hosts' entertained their customers around her. Instead she was getting her homework done so she had time to do the chores at home.

She was gripping her pencil so hard as she heard the girls giggle nonsense about Tamaki that it had snapped in half. She dug around in her book bag for a new one and noted that at this small little table at least she wasn't the center of attention,

Looking around the room she saw Kyouya entertain just one client, Hikaru and Kaoru entertaining three clients, Honey and Mori entertaining two clients, and Tamaki entertaining three.

She rolled her eyes at the pathetic girls that needed a guy to tell them they looked good.

_I could never stoop that low. I mean, back at middle school everyone wanted to date me anyways. Not that I've ever show boat that around or anything._

With a sigh she got up and stretched to pour herself a cup of tea.

The final bell rang and the hosts said their byes to the ladies.

As the last of them cleared out Tamaki sat in the opposite side of the table with a sigh.

_Oh honestly, it can't be hard to sit there and tell someone their pretty._

"So where do we get started princess?"

"You tell me. You're the one who's behind."

"Just at math!"

"Either way, show me your book and I'll see where your at."

"Haru-chan, my teacher was talking about you. Your scores topped most of the people in my classes!"

Haruhi blushed before scanning Tamaki's book.

"It's no big deal Honey, math just comes naturally to me." 

"Wow you're really smart and pretty Haru-chan, you don't see that around here to much."

"Honey-senpai!"

"What?"

Soon everyone had left and it was just Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you getting it now?"

He ran his long fingers through his hair. His blonde eye brows were drawn together in deep concentration.

_He looks-_

"No."

With a sigh she slumped in her chair.

"Why don't we pick this up tomorrow? I have to head home anyways."

"No, I'll understand it soon! I just need to try it a few more times!" 

She heard a different tone in his voice that wasn't like his goofy self.

"Well, I guess you can come over while I do laundry."

"Sounds great! I'll have my driver take us there!" 

Haruhi sat only a few inches from Tamaki as they quietly sat in the limo.

"Tamaki, I have to warn you about my father-"

"Don't worry Haruhi, Kyouya looked up everything about you while you were studing."

"He did what!"

Tamaki grinned at her and just shrugged his shoulders.

They arrived at Haruhi's apartment no sooner.

They left their shoes at the door and Tamaki sat in her living room while she prepared tea.

"Go ahead and do the problem on your own Tamaki, that way I can see what you're having trouble with."

"Hai."

Haruhi smiled.

_In less than one day I've became friends with a ton of guys and now I'm tutoring one of them. Oh, when my father hears about this. Mother in heaven, please don't let him freak out._

Haruhi went into her room to hang up her blazer and un tuck her white button down shirt.

She loosened her tie as she sat down next to him.

"Done!"

She scanned the equation and found his problem easily.

"Tamaki, you're forgetting that you do the opposite when you're multiplying."

His fingers found his hair again as he took the note pad away from her and looked to where she pointed out.

"Try again Tamaki."

He sighed and looked at a different problem in his book.

She left to do a load of laundry and as soon as she started it, her dad came home.

"Haruhi my love! Daddy's home!"

"Welcome home dad!"

"Haruhi, who's this boy in my living room?"

"Oh Dad, this is Tamaki. I'm tutoring him in math."

"Oh, I see."

Tamaki stood up and bowed to her dad.

"Sir, Haruhi has spoken so well of you."

"Oh Haru-chan he's so incredibly handsome!"

"Dad-"

"Tell me boy, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad!"

"Sir I would never do a thing to make Haruhi feel uncomfortable. She's my new friend."

"Dad, what are you doing home so early?"

"Oh, well I was allowed the opportunity to take a break so I decided to come home!"

Tamaki had sat down again to finish his problem and when he did, she checked it again.

"Great job Tamaki! Good luck on your homework tonight." 

"Thanks Haruhi,"

He leaned down to her ear.

"I'll text you tonight."

"But how do you-"

He winked at her before leaving.

_Oh mother in heaven, are you watching? This is my new life._

Haruhi plopped down on her bed and looked down at her self.

_Okay, so being told you were beautiful once and a while wouldn't be too bad._

She didn't have a flat chest, but at a C cup, she felt average. She wasn't fat or anything. So why was she feeling bad about herself?

Suddenly, her phone vibrated on her comforter.

'Hey Princess!'

'Hey Tamaki. How's homework?'

'Just got done. Mind checking it before school?'

'Sure, if you want me to.'

'How do you get to school?'

'I walk, duh.'

'How about I pick you up?'

'Can you not take the limo?'

'Why not?'

'It brings a lot of attention to the neighborhood.'

'Well, okay. For you princess.'

'Haha okay.'

'So, what are you doing?'

'Sitting on my bed talking to some creep.'

'Who's that?'

'Guess.'

'Hey!'

'Just kidding!'

'You're mean!'

'Am not, I'm playful!'

'Whatever.'

"Tamaki :('

'Just kidding!'

'Jerk!'

':('

'Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing?'

'Studying my music sheets'

'What do you play?'

'Piano.'

'Will you play for me sometime?'

When Tamaki didn't reply at first Haruhi wondered why she made such a bold move on him.

'Of course princess.'

'Tamaki, I'm not a client. You don't need to talk to me like that.'

'I'm not treating you like a client.'

'Oh, okay.'

'Shouldn't we go to bed?'

Haruhi looked at the clock.

'Yeah, but I'm not tired.'

'Me either.'

'But we should.'

'Yeah.'

'Sweet dreams princess.'

'Sweet dreams Tamaki.'

She closed her phone and turned on her side.

Her dreams were filled with a blonde haired pianist.

"Haru-chan that sexy man's waiting outside for you!"

"Dad!"

She blushed as she adjusted her knee high socks.

After grabbing her boxed lunch she slipped on her Mary Janes and waved 'bye' to her dad.

"Hey princess."

"Hey Tamaki. Homework please."

He handed it over and she quickly scanned over it.

"Well, I can't see any problems. Except, this isn't your handwriting Tamaki."

He stared at her wide eyed and she smiled at him.

"You can't fool me senpai, I can just tell. I'll let it go this time but you better do it by yourself tonight."

"Well, okay."

He slumped down into the seat father and crossed his arms.

"Don't pout Tamaki that's not like you."

"Hai Haruhi-hime."

His phone vibrated and he started texting so she looked out the window instead. They weren't in a limo, no it was more of a town car. But it still had a sunroof.

Throughout the day Haruhi had only one thing on her mind.

And that was seeing Tamaki again.

For them both being first years, it was weird she only had him in two classes.

But now it was time to head for the host club.

When she made her way in there they were dressed in a royal Arabian theme.

"Haruhi, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that Kyouya?"

"We ask in favor that you dress with our themes to promote you as a part of the club."

"But I'm not-"

"Actually, you are. We've voted to have you as a part time hostess."

"But what about my studies?"

"We've hired a maid to do your chores while you're at school so you can be with us."

"But-"

Tamaki interrupted her.

"But nothing Haruhi, you don't owe us anything."

He threw a costume at her and tossed her into a changing room.

_Isn't this supposed to be a music room?_

She dressed in an off the shoulder tight red midriff top and pants that flowed about her and hung low on her hips.

"This outfit is ridiculous."

"It doesn't matter, you're loosing homework time."

"But what if I don't-"

"Haruhi-hime we can do our homework together at my house!"

The twins each rapped an arm around her.

"Whoah, Haruhi, you've picked your favorite already?"

"Favorite what?"

"Host!"

"You guys aren't my hosts, you're my friends."

Soon she had more numbers in her cell phone's contact list.

Haruhi's first day as a hostess went well. All she had to do was talk about everyone's problems. It wasn't hard or anything, and even if it was to her it'd be worth it.

She called her dad as the guests started to leave.

"Hey Dad I'm going over to Tamaki's after school to do homework okay?"

"No Dad, you can't flirt with our new maid."

"That'd be wrong!"

"Dad!"

"Fine, I'll call you when I get home."

"No I am not spending the night!"

She blushed and turned her back on the group.

"I love you too. Bye dad."

She hung up her phone and went to put it in her pocket before realizing she was still in the get up.

After quickly changing she carried her blazer on her arm and held her briefcase in both hands.

"Tamaki! Can we go yet?"

She noted in the back of her mind how sexy he looked with his tie loosened and his blazer being carried over his shoulder with his briefcase.

_Mother in heaven, why must my hormones get away from me._

It was five in the morning that Saturday and her phone was vibrating loudly on her end table.

"Hello?"

"Morning princess!"

"Is it even possible for you to be this cheery in the morning?"

"Possibly, I just drank some coffee though! Listen, Kyouya has planned a weekend trip to the beach. We know you don't have a passport yet so we're going to Okinawa. Please say you'll come!"

"Well, I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind since he's working this weekend but where will we be staying? I don't even have proper beach wear."

"Kyouya's private beach house of course! And we packed a suitcase already for you."

"Okay, what time are you going to be here?"

"I'm here now."

"WHAT!" 

She hung up her phone and saw him in her living room grinning at her.

"Tamaki, who let you in?"

"Haru-chan, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Dad!"

She left to her room to brush out her long hair and change into a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top.

She had changed into a two piece before heading out to the beach.

Her bikini was a pale pink and had a halter top that tied between her breasts in a bow.

She walked out onto the beach to see the usual girls with their respective hosts.

Haruhi herself had two regulars that she sat on the beach with their feet in the sand.

"This feels like a pedicure!"

Haruhi smiled and made small talk while watching Tamaki flirt out onto a rock near the shore line.

"Hey Haruhi, why don't we go cool off. I can feel my tan already!"

Haruhi smiled and walked up with the girls into the water until it reached mid thigh.

She tackled one girl, Sara, first and she went into the water.

But no sooner later the other, Mara, tackled her too.

They splashed around and soon the sun was setting.

They walked out of the water and lay on beach towels they had brought out.

_This feels so relaxing._

She met up with Mara and Sara and soon they were bothered by a few creeps.

"Hey, why don't you quit bothering us?"

They grabbed her shoulders and started pushing her back. She felt her feet hit almost nothing and he pushed her with all the force he had.

The impact alone stung into almost knocking her out.

The next thing she knew, the was being carried out of the ocean by Tamaki.

"I'm fine Tama, you can put me down."

"What were you doing? There were two boys who could've done worse!"

"I've done nothing wrong! Someone had to do something!"

"Whatever."

Haruhi dressed in a pale blue night gown and tied her hair up.

The girls were staying in a hotel while they were at Kyouya's.

They sat at a table full of seafood and Haruhi had to sit by Tamaki.

Since no one was going to make the first move, she decided to start eating first.

Soon she was running down the hall and went to the door that she thought was her own and hurled into the toilet.

_Oh mother in heaven, why did I eat so much crab?_

After she flushed the toilet she wiped her mouth and washed her hands.

Soon the bedroom door opened and she saw Tamaki.

"I'm sorry; I thought this was my room."

He didn't talk to her, just moved aside to let her leave.

So she did, apparently her room was right next door.

'Are you feeling better?'

She stared at this text for a while before answering him.

'Yeah, oddly enough I'm hungry.'

'Lol. Do you have any lotion? I think I'm sunburned.'

'Yeah, come on over.'

A knock on her door came soon and he let himself in.

"Do you think you can help with my back?"

She nodded and he removed his shirt.

She rubbed the aloe on his back and he sighed in a relief.

"I'm sorry Tamaki."

"I know."

As soon as she put the cap on the bottle thunder clashed at the window.

She squeaked and hid under the covers.

"Haruhi, are you scared?"

"No, just tired. Good night."

Another crack of thunder went through the night and she squeaked again.

"Haruhi-"

"Just leave!"

"Haruhi."

That night he sat up on her bed and she slept with her head on his shoulder. His arm was around her and his headphones were on her ears.

A/N : OOC right? Sorry. I warned it was a bit AU. What do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

-I do not own OHSHC

Haruhi dressed in a tight dark blue skirt and a light blue button up shirt with a badge on her left breast and a black tie. She wore high heels and was thankful she had tights on.

When she stepped out of the dressing room the twins wolf whistled at her.

"Was this really appropriate?" 

"Of course!" 

She rolled her eyes and started on her homework.

She hadn't talked to Tamaki all day, even in the car ride. So when Sara and Mara asked her what happened on the beach she started blushing.

As she recounted the tail, leaving the part of her being afraid of thunderstorms and Tamaki coming to talk to her out of course.

The bell rang and Haruhi stretched and waved bye as they left.

She looked over at Tamaki and he smiled at her.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded at him and walked behind him as they left to his house.

"Haruhi I still don't understand."

"Tamaki, it's simple."

She explained to him again but soon they were interrupted by a staff member.

"Sir, it's time for you to practice." 

"Sābanto-chan, I already know the piano."

"I know sir but it is your grandmother's wish for you to practice the piece she picked for you."

He nodded and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

With a sigh he closed his book and stood up.

"Watch me practice?"

She felt herself blush before nodding at him and following him to a room with a grand piano that rested on a platform.

She sat beside him on the bench as his fingers flowed over the keys. His eyes were closed and a peaceful look was on his face.

She felt herself relax as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_Oh mother in heaven, do you see this? This man is just like dad but with his own unique traits. Do you see how easy it was for me to trust him? Please, help me open up to him more. I know I'm afraid of getting hurt, but maybe, just maybe, it's time to not be afraid for once, and just take chances._

She sat in the windowsill looking down at the grounds. She got out of class early so she decided to head to the music room.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and when she flipped it open she saw Tamaki had texted her.

'Hey, the meeting's canceled for today. Sorry I couldn't get a hold of you sooner.'

'It's okay.'

Suddenly the door opened and an older man with dirty blonde hair walking into the room.

She stood up and he smiled at her.

"Excuse me miss, but can you tell me where I can find my son? He seems to have disappeared on me."

"I'm sorry sir, but who's your son?"

"I'm here father."

Tamaki stood in the door way but not with his usual happy presence. His face showed all business and Haruhi felt the room getting slightly colder.

"Ah there you are my boy! So sorry to bother you miss?"

"Fujioka. Haruhi Fujioka sir."

He shook her hand gently and she smiled at him.

"You're the scholarship student, aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Well maybe you can help my boy with his studies sometime! "

"She has been father. My grades are improving with her help."

"Oh really!"

He grabbed Tamaki by the shoulders with one arm and messed up his hair with his other hand.

"Tamaki really has been improving sir, he's a smart man."

"She speaks so highly of you Tamaki! Has she been one of your clients?"

"No, she's a hostess. She has her own."

"So what is it that you do as a hostess Ms Fujioka?"

"Well I talk with other girls about classes, their lives, and such."

"I see."

He held his chin with his thumb and pointer finger and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Well Ms Fujioka, I'm sad to say we must be going."

"Alright sir."

She didn't glance at Tamaki as they left.

As soon as the door closed she sighed and decided to text Hikaru.

'Hikaru, what's up with Tamaki's dad?'

'Oh, so you've met his father.'

'Yeah. He wasn't unfriendly.'

'He's different alright.'

'Why do you say that?'

'He's a good guy, it's just he follows his mothers wishes when it comes to Tamaki. And not his own.'

'Is that bad?'

'His grandmother hates him.'

Haruhi never replied back. Instead she closed her phone and decided to walk home.

'I'm sorry about all of that.'

Haruhi woke up to see Tamaki had texted her.

'Tamaki, it's three in the morning.'

'I couldn't go to bed knowing you were mad at me.'

'Tamaki, I'm fine. Really, no hard no foul.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive!'

'Okay :)'

':)'

'Good night Tamaki.'

'Good night Princess.'

Haruhi went to bed smiling that night.

The next day she felt someone shaking her.

"Haruhi-hime, we're going to be late for school!"

She jumped off her bed in a hurry, grabbing her uniform and slamming the door shut in a hurry.

"Tamaki! Why didn't you call me? Where's my dad? What happened to my dad!"

"Well, I don't know, I'm actually here early."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I wanted to show you something before school but I guess it'll have to wait. That maid does a really nice job."

"Yeah, he's great."

Haruhi stepped out with her hair wet and wavy, her blazer on her arm.

She slipped on her shoes in a hurry and dragged him out of her apartment.

"Tamaki, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Would you miss your first half of the day for it?"

"That depends, I am an honor student you know."

"What if I told you it was really important?"

"Well-"

"To me."

"Fine, but only just this once."

He whistled at his driver and the car jerked to the left and Haruhi ran into Tamaki, their shoulder bumping.

She stayed their for a little longer before straightening up.

"Tamaki, are we going to your house?"

"Well, sort of."

They stepped out of the car and into the gardens behind Tamaki's house. As soon as they got near the huge fountain he stopped her and pulled her closer. He brought something out of his pocket, and it turned out to be a velvet box.

Haruhi blushed so warm she could feel it.

"Tamaki?"

"Relax princess. It's just a gift for our anniversary."

"Anniversary?"

"You've been a hostess for over a month now."

Haruhi smiled at him and he opened the box for her.

It was a small blue rose filled made of sapphire diamonds.

"Tamaki, it's beautiful. How did you know?"

"I heard you talking about it to a client last week."

"But, weren't you busy?"

"I'm always paying attention to you Haruhi."

Her blush grew warmer.

"Do the others know, about this gift?"

"Of course."

"I see."

He brought her into a hug that she wishes had lasted longer.

"Let's get you back to school okay?"

She nodded and he slipped the ring onto her right ring finger.

She sat on a platform in a beautiful sapphire strapless knee length dress that flowed just under her waistline.

She tucked her hands into the pockets and turned to see her rear view.

"Are you sure this is okay guys?"

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on chairs a few feet from her.

"Of course, mother says it was fun to make and it inspired her to make a new line of dresses with pockets."

She smiled at her reflection.

_Mother in heaven, do I look beautiful? Because I feel like I am._

"Haruhi-hime!" 

"Hey boss."

She looked in the mirror to see Tamaki dressed in black pants, a white button down shirt, tucked into said pants, and a black vest.

"Hey Tamaki. So, how do I look?"

She twirled in a full circle and smiled at him.

"Beautiful as always princess. Is everyone ready to go?"

The hosts were all dressed like Tamaki as they left to attend the ball they were all hosting.

Haruhi smiled as she danced with Hikaru.

"Having fun Haruhi?"

"Yeah this is great! I've never been to anything like this before."

He twirled her under his arm and soon she was in the arms of Kaoru.

"You guys are so much fun!"

He grinned at her and soon she was dancing with Honey.

If you could call it dancing that is.

Really, she was holding his hands as they spun into circles until she was Tamaki's arms.

"Enjoying your first ball princess?"

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun!"

Soon the room had darkened and a spot light was on them.

"And look, the spot light of romance has found Tamaki and Haruhi!"

"Now the two must share a passionate kiss on the cheek!"

She looked up to see Hikaru, Kaoru, and the other hosts grinning down at them.

_Brilliant plan guys._

She rolled her eyes before smiling.

With a turn of her head she waited for Tamaki's kiss but instead he turned her head to his and gave her a small romantic kiss on the lips.

She felt dizzy but awoken to the sounds of cheer that filled the room.

Her pencil flew across the notepad in a fluid motion as she sat on Tamaki's piano listening to him practice his music.

_I see you come, I watch you go_

_you never seem to leave me though_

_so is this love or hate?_

_We'll see, you're making me crazy_

_Inside my dreams you're all I see _

_well, all I see is you with me_

_lady, maybe or host_

_I find I really don't mind_

_If I had to choose a rose_

_in this garden of romance_

_maybe we could take this chance_

_Maybe you're my love!_

_And I would like to find_

_a hand like yours to take my hand_

_with one kiss_

_we could stop time_

_and i'd fall in love with you_

_Tomorrow's far away_

_let's place our hope in today_

_it's just you and me_

_in a beautiful spring_

_and we'll always fall in love again_

_Hey, hey_

_Maybe you're my love!_

She handed the notebook to Tamaki.

He scanned it over but when he was silent she began to get worried.

"Is there something wrong? I know it was just last minute but it came into my head and I thought that maybe-"

"Haruhi, it's cute."

"Really? Because if there's something-"

"Haruhi. My princess, it's wonderful. You want to work on it?"

"Well, I was thinking you could write the music, and play it, and sing it-"

"I won't sing it beautiful. It's your song, so you will."

The worked on their music at his house, before host meetings, and after host meetings.

_Oh mother in heaven, do you hear this piano tone? Do you see the way his fingers passionately move across the keys in a way I'd never seen before? I think I love this boy mother. But ever since that kiss nothing has changed. Do I make the first move? Or is that un-lady like. Oh mother, I wish you were here._

Haruhi closed the class doors behind her with a big sigh.

_Finally, exams are over!_

She didn't want to be conceited but she knew it was easy.

As told, she reported to the music room after her exam.

Opening the doors, she saw she was the only one there.

Typically, students were allowed to leave after the exams.

But Tamaki decided to have a little party first.

She draped her blazer over the back of a chair and threw her tie next to it. After unbuttoning a few buttons of her shirt she dully noted it was a bit hot for October.

Her feet went to the piano and her fingers softly gazed the keys.

"Would you like to learn?"

She saw Tamaki had relaxed his uniform as well and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Tamaki, no, that's okay. I know I'm not talented in music."

"That's alright beautiful, just sit and listen."

He patted at the spot on the bench next to him and she sat down.

His fingers danced across the keys playing the notes of their song.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed again. Her gaze went to her beautiful ring.

She had gotten it out of the twins a few weeks ago that they didn't know about the ring.

_So what does it all mean?_

"Haruhi?"

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She stiffened before looking up at him.

He wasn't looking at her.

Instead, his eyes were closed as he repeated their song.

"I'd love to be."

The song stopped and they heard a small applause.

They turned around to see the rest of the hosts smiling at them.

"You go on Tamaki, I'll meet you outside in a minute!"

_Now where is my tie?_

Soon, her back was pressed against the door.

"Hikaru?"

"Why Haruhi?"

"What?"

"Why, did you choose him?"

"Hikaru-"

"WHY!"

"Hikaru, you're hurting me."

"I'm, sorry."

He released her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"Just tell me why Haruhi."

"Because he's an idiot."

"But-"

"And I fell for him the moment he swooped me into his arms."

"I see."

"I'm sorry Hikaru."

"Don't be."

He shoved passed her and Haruhi found her tie where he was standing.

"Dad, we sort of have to talk to you about something."

They sat at the table and Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Sir, I did not ask you to date your daughter before I asked her and I'm terribly sorry for the disrespect."

Haruhi's dad stayed silent before smiling wide.

"Well as long as she said yes and you don't harm my little girl I don't care. Just know that if you do, I'll kill you."

It was a bit creepy that he was still smiling as he made his threat but no matter.

She smiled and Tamaki clearly relaxed.

They had been dating a week and it was nothing but the normal way of life except for a few kisses and a gentle squeeze of the hands.

By now, Haruhi was beginning to feel a bit frustrated, in that sense.

She and Tamaki lied down beside each other on his bed as they talked about the little things, like how their day was going.

She rolled onto her side facing him and gave him a shy kiss.

He returned it of course but she wanted more.

She rolled on top of him, using her arms to hold her up as she deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth.

She explored everything from his own tongue, to his lips, and even some of his pearly white teeth.

He flipped them over and deepened the kiss once more by declaring war on her mouth.

His hands traveled up the sides of her sundress and she moaned in his mouth as his hand gazed the underside of her breasts.

He cut off the kiss with an uncertain look in his eyes.

"I'm not the kind to wait Tamaki, not that long. I know that I care so deeply about you. And I trust you."

He kissed her once more as his hands pushed her sundress up to expose her underwear and to get easier access to her breasts.

She sat up slightly for him to take it fully off and then disposed of his shirt as well.

He pushed down slightly and she was on her back again.

Her hands were moving softly over his abs and his were grazing her nipples as well as his mouth.

He moved his hands farther below to trace an up and down line across her nether lips.

She moaned into his neck and he slid off her underwear.

Her hands trailed into his boxers and wrapped her hands around his shaft.

He hissed and whispered her name as she slowly moved her hand up and down.

"Haruhi, if you want to stop you better do it now."

She shook her head 'no' and he positioned himself at her entrance.

Her teeth sunk into his shoulder as he broke her barrier.

Although it hurt, it was all beautiful to her.

And she wouldn't have given something so special to anyone else.

Haruhi sat in the horse drawn carriage with the rest of the hosts.

"So, this is for a fair?"

"Yup!"

So, they had to charm the parents now too?

Man, this is going to suck.

Haruhi wore a simple black dress a complete match to what she wore at the ball.

She served tea to the parents of Mara and Sara.

"Haruhi, you're such a sweet girl!"

"Thank you ma'am."

"Those pearls! Where ever did you get them?"

She blushed.

"Tamaki bought them for me just for this occasion."

"Such a sweet boy!"

She went on to serve a girl sitting alone.

"May I get something for you miss?"

The girl stayed quiet but soon Tamaki's father arrived.

"Haruhi dear!"

She walked up and politely bowed to him.

"Mr. Suoh, it's nice to see you again!"

"As it is to you too Haruhi. And if you would, please call me father?"

"Father?"

"I know you have your own, but seeing as you're dating my son, it only seems right."

"Yes, father."

"Relax Haruhi dear, enjoy the party."

She looked up to see Tamaki.

"Hello father."

"Tamaki my boy!"

They talked in hushed voiced and Tamaki was looking more downcast by the second. But soon, the doors opened to reveal Tamaki's grandmother.

He ran up to her but she just insulted him.

"Lady Eclaire! Please, come over for a minute."

The quiet woman walked up to them.

"Until tomorrow, you are Lady Eclaire's personal escort."

"Very well grandmother, I will do everything in my power to make her happy."

Haruhi felt her heart break as the others whispered around her while they were on break.

She fingered the ring Tamaki had given her and took it off slowly.

Tamaki was spending the next two days with a beautiful woman who she knew he was set to marry.

She heard Tamaki's voice in the next room, and then, she heard piano music.

_So he was playing for her._

_He told me, he'd only play for the special women in his life. _

_Meaning her, and his mother._

A tear slid down her face and suddenly conversation around her stopped.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Haruhi?"

"I'm just here to change outfits. You are the one who had us change outfits three times. I'll just grab my dress and go. But just know everyone is disappointed in you."

She closed the door with a sigh but soon opened it.

"Tamaki-"

She saw her on top of him and she immediately shut the door.

She slid off the ring from her hand and tossed it to Kyouya.

"Keep it."

She sat as they explained the story of Tamaki's mom.

And the despise his grandmother had for him.

She was dressed in a lavender off the shoulder dress that flowed at her knees.

Her right hand felt light as the ring was missing but she didn't want it back.

As far as she was concerned she was not good enough to be with him, and they were over.

Another warm tear slid down her cheek.

"He'll be fine Haruhi. The host club is his refuge."

She nodded and everyone around her smiled. She gave a small one in return but soon the doors to the music room opened.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement. As of today, Lady Eclaire and I are engaged to be married. And after the festival, the host club will be permanently disbanded."

Haruhi's heart officially shattered.

_Oh mother in heaven, why is this happening?_

Haruhi sat at the piano in the music room. She hummed their song out loud and looked at the piano.

Then she saw a metal pipe they were going to decorate to be Tamaki's scepter.

She picked it up and smashed it onto the piano.

"I hate you Tamaki Suoh."

She dressed in a burgundy strapless gown similar to the one she wore the day before.

Forcing a smile onto her face she moved around the tables being polite and courteous to the elite.

Her pearls gleamed in the light and she couldn't help but notice that her reflection looked cold. Nothing like who she really was.

But who was she?

She could hear Tamaki's piano playing and decided to call him.

Her attempts failed.

He wouldn't even talk to her.

So was that it?

He bedded her and then left.

Like any other boy in the world.

She looked up to see the twins entertaining groups of women.

She was now dressed in a huge dress from the Victorian era. It was sapphire blue and had diamonds all around.

Kyouya called Tamaki's mansion and found some terrifying news.

"Tamaki's going to France. He believes that he has ruined all of ours lives. But he's leaving after the fair. Wait, there!"

He pointed out the window and everyone rushed to go after him.

Haruhi felt a fresh batch of tears as they ran to the parking lot but no one able to take them.

The private police surrounded them and Hikaru pushed her behind him.

"Please! Let us go!"

Mori had showed up with the horse and carriage and he and Honey decided to take down the squad on their own.

Kyouya pushed her into the carriage and Kaoru snapped the reigns to make the hoses run.

Her adrenaline pumped in her as they took the back roads.

Her eyes brimming with tears and her body racked with sobs.

" Kaoru slow down!"

"Tamaki brought us together! He brought us friends and opportunities-"

The carriage crashed as Hikaru fell out. Kaoru went after him but told Haruhi to leave.

Her heart was torn but she tore off the huge part of her dress, leaving her in a smaller gown.

_Oh mother in heaven, give me strength._

Her hands shook as she took the reigns and cracked them, making the horse go a faster pace.

Tears kept falling down her face as she recalled every moment she shared with Tamaki.

She could see the red car below her and she made the horse go faster, jumping an impossible distance onto the high way.

"Haruhi! What are you doing! That's dangerous!"

"Come back Tamaki please! Everyone's completely lost without you!"

"Everyone said they were torn apart by the-"

"Are you really an idiot! We all love it. Even me. I love it too! Tamaki, I LOVE YOU!"

The carriage broke off and she went flying.

"Haruhi!" 

"Tamaki!"

He caught her in his arms and she hugged them back as they pelted down into the water.

"That was reckless Haruhi, you have to be careful." 

"A little water never hurt anyone."

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Boss!"

Haruhi wore the same black dress she wore earlier as she danced with Tamaki.

He slid her ring back onto her hand and kissed her mouth gently.

"I'm sorry Haruhi."

"I know."

"I love you."

"Say it louder.'

"I love you!"

"Scream it for me."

"I LOVE YOU." 

"I love you too Tamaki."

"Will you stay?"

"Of course."

_Oh mother in heaven, are you looking? Do you see the man I love?_

Fireworks loudly clashed against the night sky behind them.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"You will be my bride some day."

"I will?"

"Yes."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Not your grandmother?"

"No, I make my own decisions."

He dipped her and gave her a deep kiss.

A/N: Wow, that's twenty pages. Epilogue next. Then maybe a sequel.


	3. Epilogue

-I do not own OHSHC

"Haruhi Fujioka"

She walked up in her blue graduation gown and cap, her high heels clicking in the quiet opera hall as she received her diploma and shook hands with Tamaki's father.

Once she sat down again she looked into the crowd to see her father crying and snapping pictures with Mori and Honey.

Soon, it was time to stand up to the applauding audience and bow.

Her heart fluttered as she stepped off the stage and was soon wrapped into a group hug with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. 

Tamaki gave her a kiss and her dad chose that moment to snap a picture.

"So what are you two fiancé's going to do now?"

Haruhi smiled as Tamaki kissed her neck affectionately.

"Well I'm doing independent study and Tamaki's heading into business school."

"That's my boy!"

His father was there too and embraced Haruhi in a hug.

Haruhi and Tamaki were laying down on his bed when Haruhi turned to her side.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes princess?"

"I have something very important to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

A/N : So how was it? Sorry it was short but so was the series. I'm totally thinking of a sequel. One that consisted of grandmother's interference, Tamaki's mother, a baby, a wedding, and a whole new life for Haruhi. How will she handle the pressures of a higher class society?


End file.
